Sandcastles & Pipette Dreams: A Nerdy Love Story
by Ginger Vondiesel
Summary: Bella moves to FLA 4 grad school & so does nerdy Brit Daniel Gale. What happens when these 2 meet? Can they help heal eachother's past heartache? B/D focus, cannon couples, AH, AU, lemons, slightly ooc
1. Prologue: Reminiscing

This is a Bad Mother's Handbook & Twilight cross over story that was inspired by the British TV movie The Bad Mother's Handbook. It was the first thing I saw of Rob's acting chops after HP4, and it solidified my interest

**SUMMARY**: Bella moves to FL for grad school where she first falls in love, or at least that's what she thinks at the time. Nerd-a-licious Brit Daniel Gale moves to America to escape from his past. What happens when these two meet? Can they help heal each other's heartache? All Human. Cannon Couples. Alternate Universe. Lemony Goodness.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Twilight or The Bad Mother's Handbook or any of the songs or movies mentioned in this story. I just like to put the characters in nerdy situations. I DO have my very own nerd-a-licious husband who I'm basing part of Daniel's character on in this story. I LOVE MY NERD!

**SONGS: **Blur: Song 2; Pink Floyd: Another Brick in the Wall; Alanis Morrisette: Perfect, You Oughta Know; Chung King: Following; Jessica Simpson: Irresistiable

**I want to give a shout out to my dearest darlings BELLE DEAN & D THE_FANGIRL…you guys are pretty much the BEST BETAS that I know of! Muah! *hugs***

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE: REMINISCING**

**Bella Swan's POV**

_BEEP,BEEP….BEEP,BEEP, BEEP….BEE- ….slam_! _Groan_.

I open my eyes and glare at my alarm clock.

8:15 am… great.

I yawn, stretch, and will myself to get out of bed for another day.

I had been working in the lab last night until 1 o'clock and didn't actually get to bed until around 2.

Perfect. This would be yet another day in a series of never ending weeks of experiments without enough sleep. Let's face it, six hours of sleep are just not enough. I hope I can still be productive today… _I must get coffee soon or I'll be grumpy_.

I turn on the shower and brush my teeth while waiting for the water to turn hot. Staring at my tired reflection in the mirror my mind wanders to the reason for my current state of sleep deprivation.

I'm currently in my fourth year of graduate school in pursuit of a PhD in biomedical research at the University of Florida in Gainesville. I'm 26 years old, but lately I have been working so much that I feel much older. I'm always so tired. Thinking back to where this all began, I smile as I wash my hair.

Eight years ago when I was eighteen, I started college as an undergrad. I changed my major from English to Biology after taking an introduction to Biology course in the fall of my freshman year. What can I say? It was love at first lecture. My favorite thing was the bench work that I do in the lab. Working with cells, viruses, DNA, bacteria, and other microscopic organisms fascinates me. I can't stand dealing with sick people which is why I went the scientific route instead of becoming a medical doctor.

Four years later, I graduated Magna Cum Laude with a Bachelor's in Biology from the University of Washington. In the spring prior to my graduation, I I Ihad been accepted into a prestigious biomedical research program at the University of Florida. With my acceptance letter in hand, I took an eight-week trip to visit Renee and Phil in Jacksonville Beach after graduation. It was a much-needed break after the intense four years I'd just been through.

Phil plays shortstop for the Jacksonville Suns. He was at practice a lot during my visit, but we managed to spend time together when he was home. We would run with their five year old Vizla, Rosa, on the beach, go to the batting cages, play board games, and watch movies.

Renee and I would spend our days at the beach and shopping. We would chat for hours on end about everything from boys I dated in college to the latest news from Charlie in Forks. I didn't realize how much I missed my mom until I was there visiting.

Phil, Renee, and I had family dinners every night. I got to cook in their brand new kitchen because despite her best efforts, my mother could still burn water. Some nights Carmen and Eleazar, their next-door neighbors, would come and eat with us.

Friday nights were the most fun because Renee and I would go to the ballpark for the evening game and fireworks. She glowed with pride when she watched Phil play ball. I never felt closer to my mom and Phil than I did during that visit, and was even more excited that I would be living so close for school. When I moved to Gainesville I would be a quick hour and a half drive away from them, and honestly I was looking forward to seeing my mother more often.

Before moving to Gainesville to start the program, I took one final trip back to Forks, Washington to pack up my old room at Charlie's. Looking around my bedroom, I saw photos of myself with Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike- my friends from high school. They were the only ones who really knew me back then, and kept the school days from being so horribly boring.

Forks was a very small town, and didn't offer much for teenagers to do. We would go to La Push beach on the weekends when it wasn't raining, camping, hiking, and surfing the Pacific waves. Then there were the nights that we spent smoking weed and listening to music in Mike's basement. We would laugh for hours at the neon chalk drawings we made on the floor by black light when we were high. The groovy sounds Pink Floyd were our favorite. We didn't smoke very often, but it was something to do. Mike and I were sort of together for a short while back then. He was more into me than I was into him, and eventually I ended our relationship.

My relationship with Charlie was more like having a roommate than a parent. He was usually working overtime at the station. One of the many perks of being chief of police was that he had to pick up extra shifts if one of the officers called out sick. He gave me my independence, but I still had a curfew on school nights. We got along really well. I was lucky that he never caught my friends and me with Mary Jane.

Charlie started dating Sue Clearwater my senior year of high school. They complemented one another quite well. I didn't want Charlie to be alone once I left for Seattle in the fall to go to college. Now, four years later Sue and Charlie were blissfully married. They were so in love in fact that I couldn't wait to get out of there. Their togetherness was just another thing reminding me of my overall lack of a love life.

The first year of my doctorate program was grueling to say the least. All sixty students in my year of the program had to complete the very rigorous core courses covering the science basics like biochemistry, genetics, virology, and immunology. The top experts in their respective fields taught our core courses. How well we did this year influenced where we were going to be able to work later doing our actual research for our degrees. We all felt the pressure to do our best and impress our prospective future bosses.

Luckily, at the new student orientation I found that I had Alice Brandon as my student mentor. Alice, who is two years older than me, is a beautiful, petite, spiky raven-haired, green-eyed girl. Over the years she has become the sister I never had. She's also from Forks.

Alice is dating Jasper Whitlock Cullen, a tall, lanky, guy with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Jasper's British, and his parents Drs. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Whitlock-Cullen are professors at UF. Carlisle teaches graduate students in the biomedical research program I'm in, and Esme teaches interior design. It was through Alice and Jasper at orientation that I met Daniel Gale.

"Hey Pix!" Jasper said, greeting Alice with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Jazzy," Alice replies, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend, "Who's this?"

"Pix, this is Daniel Gale. He's my cousin from England. Daniel, this is my ball and chain Alice Brandon," Jasper said introducing them. Alice playfully hit Jasper's arm giggling.

"Hello. It's a pleasure meeting you," Daniel said shyly, shaking Alice's hand.

"It's great to meet you too Daniel. Jasper has told me all about you! Oh, have you guys met my new friend?" Alice said, gesturing towards me as I blushed crimson.

"Daniel, Jazzy, this is Bella Swan. She's from Forks too. I never thought I'd meet anyone else from my hometown down here. Bella, this is my British Beefcake, Jasper Whitlock. We'll take good care of you guys," Alice said, beaming at Daniel and me.

At first glance most girls, myself included, would not stop to look at Daniel. He was about 6'2" and lanky. His shaggy auburn hair was swept forward on his forehead almost hiding his eyes completely. He wore black-framed glasses, and clothing that looked sort of retro. I didn't give him any more thought at the time, especially since I was dating Demetri.

At the thought of Demetri I shudder. We dated for two years when I first started grad school, and even though I broke it off a year ago now, it still hurt to think about. During my undergrad college years I had immersed myself in studying so I could get into a good graduate program. I had always been a loaner, and I didn't really date anyone seriously. I had had a few boyfriends for short periods of time, but I was too distracted with school to be one-hundred percent into the guys I was dating. Before the guys could get too attached, I would end the relationship.

Then when I first moved to Gainesville prior to starting my first year of graduate school, I met Demetri as I was checking my mailbox at my apartment complex. He was tall, dark haired, and handsome with deep brown eyes, and a bright friendly smile. Demetri was eastern European, and had an accent that made me weak in the knees. I felt an instant attraction to him, and accepted his coffee invitation on our first meeting.

We became fast friends, and soon began an exclusive relationship. Demetri was also a graduate student studying music composition and film scoring. In the beginning of our relationship we spent every moment we weren't in school together. He would serenade me with original works, bring me flowers, take me to dinner, dancing, the movies, art festivals, you name it. I fell for him hard and fast. I loved being pampered, wined, and dined by my first real love.

As time went on Demetri's behavior toward me changed. He began to criticize every little thing I did or said, telling me that I was stupid if I didn't score high on an exam or if my opinion differed from his own. Demetri would get jealous of the guys in my study groups because I was spending time with them instead of him. He accused me of cheating on him every time I got a call from one of my study buddies. I only had time to go to lecture and study when I wasn't with him, and he knew this. He began to spend less time with me, and more time in the studio recording new music for his thesis. I would come home exhausted from a long intense day at school, and he would demand that I drop whatever it was I was doing, and go with him to do what he wanted. His mood swings gave me whiplash, and I walked on eggshells around him.

Not knowing any better, I believed that he was treating me the way you treat the one you love, and I was desperate to please him. I believed the nasty things he would tell me about myself. Then one day I walked in on him screwing his adviser Lauren in the recording studio, and it crushed me. Brokenhearted, my self esteem in the toilet, I immersed myself in my schoolwork, the only thing that could distract me. Even though this happened about a year ago, I still have nightmares sometimes.

During the second year, the classes were geared more towards my specialty concentrations, which were genetics and virology. During that period, I had three 6-week rotations in different labs so I could decide which lab I wanted to work in for my degree. This is where I would be doing actual experiments, gathering data, and hopefully getting a couple good papers about my research published in a well known scientific journal, like _Science_ or _Nature_.

I chose to work in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's lab, or the "C lab" as his students lovingly called it. Dr. Cullen was highly esteemed in the field of virology. His research focused on Kaposi Sarcoma, a herpes virus. Not only was he a brilliant scientist, he was the best looking doctor in the entire program.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was tall, muscular, had sandy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a killer pantie dropping smile, and amazing bone structure. He had a very calming fatherly nature, Jazz was so lucky to have Carlisle as his dad, and treated all of his lab students like they were one of his own children. Hence, all of his virology courses were packed full of young ladies, and a few guys who were lucky enough to snag a seat.

I was not attracted to Dr. Cullen's model-like features, like all the other girls. Don't get me wrong. I'm not opposed to looking at a handsome man. I was not at school to "shag" a professor, as Jasper so eloquently put it. I wanted to become the best scientist I could. I appreciated Dr. C's interactive lecture style, intelligence, and genuine caring for his students' success. I immediately felt welcome by Alice, Jacob, Garrett, and Kate during my six-week rotation in the lab. When Carlisle formally offered me a position in his lab, I eagerly accepted. I happily came to work daily knowing I had a supportive boss and co-workers in addition to the projects that intrigued me. I had been working with Dr. Cullen and his team as a doctoral candidate after passing my qualifying exam during my third year.

So, now I'm in my fourth year, and at the point of my program where the pressure is on to get good data for a paper.

Snapping out of my reminiscing daydream I glance down at my watch. It is already 8:50am, and I have a lab meeting that begins at 9 o'clock that I need to be present for.

It's a typical Florida day in early June, humid and scorching hot. Opening the door to the outside world I hit the wall of heat and humidity…ugh, who decided to build civilization in a damn swamp? I jump into my red Toyota Sequoia, crank the AC on full blast, shoot Carlisle a text that I'm on my way, and arrive to work on time for the lab meeting.

**~~~~~~~~ SCAPD ~~~~~~~~**

After a long day in the lab, I'm sitting at a table in the medical sciences library on campus reading a paper on Kaposi Sarcoma in _Virology Today_ magazine. The library is enormous. There are tables scattered sporadically among the tall shelves of hundreds of volumes of medical reference books. I'm here for a change of scenery from my lab. It's nice to get away and find a quiet place so that I can concentrate on the article I'm reading.

I finish reading the article, and gather my stuff to leave. I push the chair back and take two steps before tripping over a huge medical dictionary that is lying randomly on the floor.

"Fuck me sideways!" I yell louder than intended as my books and papers fly out of my arms and scatter all over the floor.

I hear a soft chuckle as a pair of strong familiar hands with long fingers quickly reaches out to catch me.

I gasp quietly as I turn around and look up into blue-gray eyes that are somewhat hidden beneath shaggy auburn hair and black framed spectacles.

In that moment, I realize Daniel Gale is my fantasy guy brought to life. I have known him for four years and now see past his disheveled clothing, black framed glasses, and shaggy auburn hair that's always falling in his face. He's British, and the tone and sound of his voice is very soothing, exotic, and sexy. He has a two-day-old scruff shadow on his face that accentuates his chiseled jaw line.

Today he's wearing a light blue short-sleeved tee shirt with large golden block print that says "Yes, I am a superhero, you just don't recognize me with my glasses on." It's un-tucked as usual. I see the toned muscles in his arms as he helps me stand up. I never realized how muscular his body is. The rest of his ensemble is khaki cargo shorts, and black and white Nike shoes. He looks really good. His outfit actually fits him, and is a nice change from the over sized clothing he typically wears.

"Bella, are you alright?" Daniel asks while helping me right myself on my own feet.

_Ah! There's the accent that I love hearing!_

I swoon. _Oh, how his accent does things to my girlie parts, and the glasses… just wow! No, STOP IT! _I yell internally at myself. _I'm not good enough to be with him._

"Yes," I squeak, and blush. "I think I'll be alright now. Books on the floor aren't exactly good to be around when you're uncoordinated."

Daniel smiles at me, and hands me a stack of my papers from the floor. When our hands touch I feel a jolt of electricity pass between us. _Did he just feel that too…hmm? I have never felt that with anyone…not even Demetri._

"Thanks," I say, organizing my jumbled papers.

"Anytime. What are you doing here so late? I thought I was the only one who doesn't have a life outside of the lab," Daniel replies, blushing slightly.

"Oh, um, I was just reading an article on Kaposi Sarcoma in _Virology Today_. I'm done reading it now though, and was heading home before you caught me."

"Oh…uh…Have you had tea yet?"

"Tea? Sorry, I don't usually drink tea."

"Oh, sorry. I mean have you eaten tonight?"

"Oh, you mean dinner? No, I haven't had dinner yet."

"W-Would you like to have dinner with me? That is if you don't already have plans. I'm sure your boyfriend would be quite upset if…"

"I- I don't have plans _or a boyfriend_." The last part I say quietly. "I don't know...it's getting kinda late."

"I understand if you don't want to-," he says frowning.

"No! I-I want to," I blurt out. _Now I sound desperate, great!_

"Really?" he asks, a smile returning to his face.

"Yeah. I was just going to go home and eat whatever I have there, but it would be nice to go out, and not be alone," I reply, returning his smile.

"Great, I'll take you somewhere casual so we can just talk and relax," he says beaming.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask.

"Um, how about Farah's?" He suggests.

"That sounds great, I love Farah's. Did you drive to campus today?"

"No, I rode my bike."

"Well, um, do you, uh, want a lift?"

"Thanks that would be lovely."

We walk out of library into the muggy Florida night. It's our first time being alone together, and I'm nervous as hell.

* * *

**AN:** I am basing Demetri on my RL 1st boyfriend. I mean no offense to anyone by having him being European.

Dinner with Daniel for reviews….please let me know what you think ;-P


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Closer

**This story is Beated by the fantastic ****Belle Dean & D The_Fangirl****. I LOVE YOU MY DARLINGS! XO**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own Twilight, The Bad Mother's Handbook, Monty Python, Napoleon Dynamite, Jenga, or any of the songs mentioned in this story. NO copyright infringement is intended. **

**I DO own a #15 Tim Tebow jersey, and a love of all things NERDY ;-P **

**Songs for the chapter:**

**MUSE: Supermassive Black Hole**

**Spice Girls: Spice up your life**

**100 Monkeys: The Reaper**

**Def Leopard: Pour Some Sugar on Me**

**Van Morrison: Brown Eyed Girl**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: GETTING CLOSER**

**Daniel Gale POV**

_She said yes! Bella said yes to dinner with me! I can't believe that I'm so lucky to be spending an evening with her_.

I do an internal happy dance while walking next to Bella. It's only taken me four years of admiring her from afar and crushing on her so hard that I can't see straight to finally get time alone with her.

We get to Bella's red Toyota Sequoia, and she unlocks my door before going to the driver's side. I follow her, and open her door like the gentleman my mum raised me to be.

"Thanks," Bella says smiling up at me, and throwing her messenger bag behind her seat. I shut her door, and then climb in on the passenger side.

I look over at Bella in the driver's seat. She's dressed her curvy hourglass figure in a simple white, V-neck, button up tank top, blue jean shorts, and tan flip flops. Her gold necklace rests just above her ample cleavage, and has a dainty pink flower charm on it. She has matching earrings that dangle just past her earlobes. Her long loosely curled chestnut brown hair flows freely down her back to her waist. Wishing I were that pink flower on her necklace I feel my shorts tighten.

_Thank God my shirt is un-tucked, and that I'm wearing baggy cargo shorts. Damn hormonally driven capillary dilatation! I hope Bella doesn't see the effect she has on my Willy._

Bella starts her SUV, and the speakers blast a song I recognize.

"Sorry, I forgot the volume was turned up that loud," Bella says, quickly turning down the stereo and pulling out of the parking garage.

"It's okay. MUSE huh?" I ask grinning, relieved that we have similar taste in music.

"Yep, MUSE is my favorite, and _Supermassive Black Hole_ is my favorite song of theirs. I just can't get enough of them," Bella says grinning.

"I quite like them too. Do you have their newest album, _Resistance_? There are some killer songs on there as well," I ask.

"Oh, yeah, I have that and the _Studio Album_ which has fifty songs on it. I listen to it all the time," she replies, restarting the song, bobbing her head to the opening guitar and bass drum riffs, and grinning at me.

We pull into the parking lot of Farah's and my palms get sweaty. In the four years I have known Bella, I've never been alone with her until now, and I'm quite nervous about the dinner with her. I jump out of the car intending on opening Bella's door for her again, but she beats me to it.

Farah's is a Middle Eastern/American restaurant unique to Gainesville. I want to bring Bella here because Jasper and Alice often speak of coming here and how much Bella likes it. I have only been once with Jasper myself on a Friday night when there were belly dancers shimmying about. We get seated at one of the many tables on the glass-enclosed patio beneath the vast hanging Ivy plants, and the rich jewel-toned fabric that hangs from the ceiling and walls making the space seem tent-like. There is a lounge area to our right containing a circle of bean bag type cushions on the floor next to a group of jewel-toned pillow covered wicker couches grouped together with a small coffee table in between them. Groups of young college co-eds are hanging out in the lounge area enjoying a smoke off a tall water pipe that has a long hose attached to it. Our server comes to take our orders, and in addition to the food and drinks, Bella orders a plum flavored hookah.

"Have you tried hookah before?" she asks me.

"Nope, what's a hookah?"

"It's molasses soaked, flavored tobacco that doesn't have the additives that cigarettes have. That doesn't mean it's better for you than cigarettes, but it tastes much better than they do. You smoke it through a water filter pipe and a hose. Ali, Jasper, and I come here and smoke sometimes," she informs me.

"Oh, ok, I'll try it, and see what it's all about. I trust you," I say, smiling.

The waitress brings us our hookah pipe. Bella grabs the hose, takes the first hit, and grins at me. She looks so sexy with smoke coming out of her rosy lips. To my surprise the smoke smells sweet, and my anxiety about trying it decreases. Bella hands me the hose and I take my first hit of the sweet hookah smoke inhaling deeply. I actually like the taste of the smoke, but to my chagrin I practically cough my lungs out. Bella moves to sit beside me and pats my back until I catch my breath again, then she returns to her seat across from me.

"Sorry about that Bella," I say quite embarrassed at my coughing spell.

"No, I'm sorry Daniel. I guess I should have warned you about inhaling the first time. The taste and smoothness of the smoke can fool you and the bronchial irritation comes without warning. The first time I smoked I nearly hacked up a lung worse than you did. Jazz and Ali still give me crap about it." She smiles at me in encouragement, and takes a sip of her sweet tea.

"So, Daniel, do you like living here?" Bella asks before eating a sweet potato fry.

"Yes, I really like it here. It's nice being so close to Jasper, and my aunt and uncle again. Esme is my mother's sister. We were really close when they lived back home, but then they moved here."

"I know that they love having you here. Jasper talks about you all the time. He goes on and on about how you're the brother he wishes he had."

My heart expands in my chest upon hearing Bella's words about my cousin.

"My home life in England with my parents was like a nuclear winter at times. My parents moved us from my hometown of Guildford to London after my mum had an affair with her marriage guidance counselor. I would go to Esme and Carlisle's house often to escape," I say.

_Good God, why am I telling her this now of all moments? I'm sure she wants to hear all about my fucked up family. Way to ruin a good conversation Daniel! _

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm happy that you had a place you could go to get away," Bella says, reaching out to place her hand on mine. I feel a warm tingle where our skin touches, and smile at her sincerity. "Carlisle and Esme have practically adopted me since I joined the lab. They're so loving and encouraging. Were they what made you want to come here for grad school?"

"Well, yes, that and my ex-girlfriend cheated on me. I wanted to get as far from her and my parents as possible, and figured that a fresh start here was the best way. It also helps that the weather here is much sunnier than at home."

_Tell her about Charlotte…really? Bella must think I'm so pathetic! Arrgh!_

"Oh, I'm sorry about your ex. I know how it feels to be cheated on," Bella says frowning and looking at her glass while playing with her straw.

_Great, now I've made her sad. Poor Bella! What kind of dumb bastard would cheat on this sweet angel?_

I flip my hand over so that my palm is against Bella's and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it," I say with a smile.

Bella smiles briefly at me then wipes a tear off her cheek. She apologizes for crying, and I want so badly to wipe away the other tears that have fallen from her soft porcelain skin, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries the first time I'm alone with her.

"_Man up and grow a pair," Emmett would say if he were here._

"Thank you Daniel," she said sniffling. "My ex would tell me horrible things about myself . . . I never felt like I was good enough for him."

"Oh, Bella, he was _so wrong_ to do that. All your friends, and I want you to be happy. I hope that you know that," I say sincerely, and in that moment I am determined to do whatever it takes to show Bella how wonderful she really is.

"Thank you Daniel. You're such a sweetheart," Bella replies softly, squeezing my hand briefly before moving hers back to her lap.

"It's my pleasure. Now, no more tears. Do you like Monty Python?"

"Yes. _The Holy Grail_ is my favorite movie of theirs. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that this coming weekend you, Ali, Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie, and I could have a movie marathon at my place. No work, reading, or anything lab related, just hanging out with our friends, watching the comedic geniuses of Monty Python. What do you say? Do you think you'd be up for that?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun," Bella says grinning widely. "I know the others would be down for it too. Can we have fish and chips? Oh, now I'm craving Guinness, Bailey's Irish Cream, and Jameson Whiskey. We have to do Irish Car bombs too! That will be so much fun! Oh, but they're not a traditional British drink are they? Aw what the hell, I have to do one anyway. You'll forgive me for that right?"

"There's nothing to forgive, love. I am a Guinness and Jameson man myself, so no complaints here."

We send our friends text messages about the weekend plans, and continue eating and chatting about our favorite things. I'm pleased to learn that we have more in common than I thought we would.

"You know Daniel," Bella says with a mischievous grin on her face. "I've got mad skills that you don't even know about"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I ask grinning at her.

"Well, I've got Nun chuck skills, and Bow staff skills, and mad pipetting skills . . . you know skills! Just give me a 96 well plate and cell culture media, and I will show you how it's done!"

"You're pretty much the most talented pipetter that I know of," I say laughing.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you in on my pipetting secrets one day," Bella says slyly.

"Oh, I can't wait for that! Then maybe I can have mad skills too . . . you know girls only want boyfriends with mad skills."

"Well, I'll have to beat the girls away from you if I teach you Daniel . . . I may not want to share you after that," Bella says, teasingly flashing me a wink and grin.

Bella's phone beeps and she apologizes while looking down at the screen reading a text message. Her eyebrows furrow as she stares at the message, then she takes a deep breath as if trying to calm herself, and shakes her head.

"Sorry, I just got a very strange text. I have no idea who it's from. This has never happened before. Look," She says showing me the screen.

"_I'm watching you," _the message reads._ Hmm. I wonder who that could be from. _

"I'm sure it's just some kind of joke or something," Bella says, shrugging the message off.

"Then don't worry about it for now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get you back to your bike. It's getting kinda late, and I have to go back into the lab early tomorrow to do some work on a blot."

Bella was in the loo when the check came and I paid it quickly before she could argue. She says that she's buying the next time, and I grin widely at her. This is going much better than I thought it would. I was nervous for nothing.

Since I rode my bike, Bella insists that she drive me home.

_Yes! I would do anything to spend another minute in the presence of this beautiful girl. _

She parks in a space outside of my building. I get my bike out of the back of her SUV, and she walks me to my door.

"I had a really fun time Bella. Thanks for having dinner with me," I beam my best smile down at her.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed chilling after the day I had."

We stood just looking at one another for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'd better go," Bella says.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late."

As we come together for a hug, I turn my head and softly touch my lips to Bella's. After four long years of admiring her from afar, finally kissing Bella feels so right, and I feel myself immediately grow hard as my lips graze hers and I hold her soft warm body against my own.

_She's so warm, soft, and feels so right in my arms. Oh, how glorious her breasts feel pressed against my chest! If they feel that amazing through clothing I can only imagine how wondrous they will feel without the cloth between us . . . damn, there goes the blood rushing to my groin again because of the testosterone surge in my bloodstream. I hope that my erection isn't poking her._

Bella briefly pulls me closer deepening the kiss, and then she takes a step back and places a hand on her mouth looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," she says.

"No, no, it's my fault. I've had a lot on my mind lately," I reply frowning. "Stupid, how could I be so stupid!" I say, chastising myself.

Bella pats my shoulder, and tells me again that things are alright. I assure her that it won't happen again, and briefly see a look of sadness flash on her face before she smiles slightly again.

"Thanks again for dinner, Daniel. I had a really great time with you. We'll have to do this again sometime soon. Maybe next time we can have Ali and Jazz come along. Rosalie and Emmett would be fun too, but they'll have to get a baby sitter for the twins. I'm happy to have such great friends like you, and them," Bella adds, grinning at me.

_Oh, damn it! She thinks of me as just a friend. In the words of the band Cake, "to me coming from you friend is a four letter word," and that's especially true being said to me by Bella. _

We exchange cell phones and enter our numbers for each other.

"Good night Daniel. Give me a call the next time you want to hang out. See you soon."

"Ok, good night, Bella. Drive safely," I say as she rolls up her window, smiles, waves at me, and drives away.

I get ready for bed, and think about the first time I saw Bella after our initial meeting at orientation.

_Bella had been walking towards the classroom with her head in her favorite Jane Austen book when she accidently ran into me. _

"_OOF! I'm so sorry!" she said embarrassed, as her chest slammed into mine, and her glasses fell to the floor. She looked up into my eyes and blushed crimson. I held her briefly, then released her, also blushing, and took a step back away from her placing my hands on her shoulders. _

"_Uh, Sorry. … Uh… Are you alright?" I asked as I pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose, and bent down to pick hers up, handing them back to her. _

"_Yeah… uh… reading while walking isn't good for the un-coordinated, I guess. I'm so sorry!" Bella muttered._

"_No worries, Milady. After you," I replied, smiling and holding the door open while gesturing into the classroom. _

_I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen when Alice introduced us, and her klutziness made her even more endearing. _

_I had to get to know her, and when our first lecture ended, I asked if I could join her study group. I would steal glances at Bella during all of our study group meetings, but I was always afraid of rejection so I never actually had the guts to pursue her. As the school year went on, I felt my awareness of her heighten. I would feel her presence when she entered the room I was in, and when she left I felt so empty. When the school year ended, I panicked. _

_In our second year, both Bella and I chose to join the Microbiology and Molecular Genetics department for our virology and immunology specialties. I was overjoyed that I would get to see her not only in classes, but also in journal club and research conference meetings. I knew she was dating some guy for our first two years of grad school, and from the way Alice spoke about him, he was a douche bag. _

Coming out of my daydream, and yawing, I lay my head on my pillow and drift into my usual sweet dreams of Bella, determined to make her see me as more than just her friend.

**~~~SCAPD~~~**

**DEMETRI POV**

I can't believe Bella is going to dinner with that dorky looking guy.

I have been keeping tabs on her since she broke up with me a year ago. After the break up I moved to California, and I just couldn't ever get over her. I wasn't ready to let her go when she dumped me, and I'm still not ready to let her go now that I'm back in Gainesville. I'll be dammed if I'm going to let her get away from me easily. She changed her contact information- even got a new car, new cell phone number, and moved; but lucky for me I have Felix, the computer genius on my side, and he was easily able to track her down.

Bella is all I ever think about. The songs I compose are all about her. She's everything to me. I have to have her soon or I'll go mad. She is the _ONE_ _that got away_. I have always been able to remain in contact with an ex before her, and that royally pissed me off. Lucky for me, Bella hadn't dated anyone in the past year. It was a relief. I have been planning our sweet reunion, and then all of a sudden, she leaves the library with some geek. What the fuck is she thinking? Surely she's not attracted to this skinny, poorly dressed dork. Her standards were much higher when she was with me.

Putting on my baseball hat and sunglasses I enter Farah's and grab a table in the corner near Bella and the nerd. I'm close enough that I can just barely hear their conversation. Bella's sitting with her back to me, and I can see the nerd's face as she speaks to him. When she tells him about me I am flabbergasted that she said she was so broken and it still hurts to discuss our relationship. I thought we were great together, and there was no way that she was as unhappy as she's telling him. I sound like a douche according to her, and _I don't like it one bit_. She's really starting to piss me the fuck off with her badmouthing me like she's doing. Now Bella's crying, and I'm really fucking pissed! Four-eyes takes her hand in his, and I almost blow my gasket and beat the shit out of him for touching her.

I send Bella a text, _"I'm watching you," _purposefully interrupting their conversation. She looks around the restaurant. Fortunately, she doesn't recognize me in my disguise, and her eyes pass over me unknowingly.

Bella is still as beautiful as the last time I saw her. She holds her shoulders back, and her head up when she walks, something she didn't do when we were together. I hate the short shorts and clingy tank top she's wearing because it hugs all her curves and I can't stand other guys ogling what's _mine_. What sucks the most is I can't have her_, yet._

Since I've been back in Gainesville watching her, all I think about is stripping her naked and fucking her till she can't walk. Bella was always a fantastic fuck, and that's what I miss about her most of all. Well, _that_ and I could get her to do anything I wanted with just a pout on my face and a bit of guilt thrown her way. It worked every time. She'd lick the floor clean if I asked her to back when we were together. My only regret is that she walked in on Lauren riding me on my piano bench in the studio last year. I was so furious that she surprised me because I had been so careful to avoid getting caught fooling around on her with my harem. She was the one who broke off our relationship even after I begged and groveled at her feet. No matter what I did, Bella always took me back, so I was floored when she actually broke up with me even after I swore up and down that I'd never cheat on her again. Bella had never stood up for herself to me before that day, and I was furious that I had let my control of her slip so much. She took the power I had over her away from me in what seemed like a split second.

Bella and the nerd walked out to her SUV and left the restaurant. I followed them back to campus and then to what appeared to be his apartment. When I see them kissing, I have to restrain myself from jumping out of my car and kicking his ass for touching _my_ woman.

I relax a bit when Bella gets back in her Sequoia and heads to her apartment alone. I follow her closely as she heads home, but give her a head start as she walks in the parking lot to her place. She lives on the second floor of a two-story apartment building, and lucky for me her building is surrounded by woods so I can easily watch her undetected.

She leaves the blinds in her bedroom closed, but I can see her shadow. Sitting in my car just outside her window, I whip out my hard cock and stroke one out while watching Bella strip down naked before she gets into bed. I cum hard just from the sight of her sexy shadow. Some of my sexual frustration is somewhat relieved, but it's not enough of a release. I text Felix and get my master plan started. Soon, Bella will be mine again.

* * *

**AN: Well, the plot thickens now huh? PLEASE leave me a review and tell me what you think. :) **


	3. Chapter Two: The Knights Who Say NI

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, OR ANY OF THE SONGS, GAMES, OR MOVIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY…NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

**SONGS: **SPICE GIRLS- SPICE UP YOUR LIFE

DEF LEOPARD- POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME

VAN MORRISON- BROWN EYED GIRL

**AN: **Thanks to the amazing Betas Belle Dean and D the fan girl for their amazing skillz

I have revised the chapter, and added new scenes since I posted it. Any errors are mine, and I'm sorry for them. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ****The Knights who say NI**

**DANIEL GALE POV**

The next day I visit Bella in the lab where I know she'll be working on her blot.

The door to the lab is open, and I look inside to see Alice dancing to what sounds like a Spice Girls song from the nineties, hitting the side of her right hip against Bella's left one, and laughing hysterically.

"Hi Loser! What's shakin'?" Alice says, kidding with me, and grinning. She dances up to me, grasps both of my hands in hers, and I dance into the lab with her.

"Hey Slut! I was just coming to see if you and Bella want to grab a bite to eat," I reply, laughing.

"Sure I'm starving. Give me about ten minutes? I'm almost done plating my cells. What about you Bella?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to go," Bella replies. She's typing an email at her desk with her back to Alice and me.

I smile as Alice glances from Bella to me and wiggles her eyebrows as if she's insinuating that there's something going on between us.

"Let me see if Jazz can join us, I know he'd love to see you," Alice says, and she sends Jasper a text message.

I walk over to Bella, place my hands on the back of her chair and lean forward. She looks up at me and smiles, then turns back to her computer. I take a slow deep breath as I lean in closer to her. She has an intoxicating scent blend of something flowery, and citrus.

"Anything interesting in your inbox?" I ask.

"Not so far…" she replies pushing her dark, wire-framed glasses up on the bridge of her nose. A new message pops up on the screen.

"What the hell is this? Is my spam filter malfunctioning?" Bella asks. She opens the message from an unknown sender without a subject, and reads it aloud.

"_Hello Bella. I see you finally got rid of that old hunk of junk you called a truck. I love the Sequoia, red is a good color for you. You look tired, and you're working way too much these days, but don't worry you'll be taking time off soon so you can rest properly. Have a good day my beauty. Your secret admirer. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bella says clearly shaken by the cryptic message.

"Looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer, Bella. I wonder who it could be," Alice says reading the message over Bella's left shoulder.

Bella looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. Taking a huge step in the 'almost-more-than-friends' direction, I slowly reach out and softly rub her shoulders and she tilts her head back on the chair cushion. From this angle I can see right down the front of her shirt. Her voluptuous breasts are covered in a low cut black satin bra that gives her a mile long line of beautiful cleavage. I wish I could replace her bra with my hands. She softly moans as I increase the pressure, and I immediately wish that I had my lab coat on to hide my erection.

_How embarrassing! But, I just can't help my body's reaction to her. Bella is too beautiful to resist._

Luckily, Alice comes bouncing over to us and my erection softens before I step away from Bella's chair.

We join Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie on the courtyard stairs between the hospital and research building for lunch. It's a scorching summer day in early June. It's hot as bullocks, still 90 degrees in the shade, and really humid, but there's a nice gentle breeze that takes the edge off the heat a bit. As grad students we don't take classes so we can work on our experiments year-round, thus we're always on campus no matter what the academic calendar says.

"So four-eyes, what are the plans for Saturday?" Emmett asks me in his usual teasing manner.

"Emmett, please don't call Daniel 'four-eyes', you know he hates it, and it's so juvenile. You have been hanging out with your patients too much again," Rosalie scolds her big teddy bear of a husband, smacking him playfully on the back of his head. Emmett and Rosalie both work as pediatric nurses at the hospital associated with the university. They're the best nurses, and really love interacting with the kids all day. They have their own two-year-old fraternal twins, Siobhan and Liam.

"OUCH! Babe! Save it for tonight," Emmett says to his wife, wiggling his eyebrows. "Daniel knows I was kidding, right? Sorry about the four-eyes comment there Danny-boy," Emmett apologizes as he includes the other nickname that he knows I can't stand. I give him the stink eye with a scowl. He swallows and says he's sorry for real, quietly knowing that he's ticked me off. I smile at him and tell him that we're cool.

"So Daniel, what are the plans for the weekend?" Rosalie asks curiously.

"I want to have a Monty Python marathon at my place. Complete with beer, fish and chips and Jameson whiskey," I reply.

My friends cheer at the idea and go into a brain storming session about who's bringing what.

"I call the whiskey!" Emmett exclaims with a huge grin.

"Damn it, Emmett! I wanted to bring the whiskey!" Bella complains. "But I guess since you called it already that I'll bring Guinness and Bailey's Irish Cream so we can do car bombs."

"Sign me up for at least one car bomb… I'm so down for that shit!" Rosalie says excitedly.

"Me too," Alice says grinning. "I just love those 'evil milk-shakes'!"

"Remember the last time you had an 'evil milk-shake' Alice?" Jasper teases. "We can't have you praying to the porcelain gods after a Python marathon can we?" Jasper says putting his arm around Alice's shoulders. Alice shakes her head no, and kisses Jasper deeply.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Emmett says teasing them. Rosalie laughs at her husband's immaturity. He certainly has been hanging around adolescents too much, but he's perfect to be a pediatric nurse since he himself is just a big kid in an adult's body.

Bella is sitting next to me, and she gently nudges my arm with her elbow flashing me a sly grin. I can't hide my elation, and beam my best smile back at her.

Bella in the sunlight is breathtaking. Her hair has beautiful natural auburn hi-lights that complement her porcelain skin and brown doe eyes. I feel the tingly warmth of her elbow touching mine, and am overjoyed at the familiar current of electricity passing between us.

Lunch ends and we agree to meet over at my place the next day for our drunken debauchery.

It's Friday afternoon, and I decide to cut out from work early to prepare my place for tomorrow, eagerly awaiting having Bella in my personal space for the first time.

**~~~~~~~SCAPD~~~~~~~**

**Bella Swan POV**

I drive to Daniel's place on Saturday for the movie marathon, and park my SUV in the lot outside of Daniel's apartment building. Taking a deep breath, I check how I look in my rear view mirror, grab the booze, and then go to Daniel's door. He answers after the first knock. We briefly hug hello, and I feel the familiar tingly jolt of electricity between us.

_Sigh! The butterflies are back in my stomach. I'm so excited to see him again._

"Welcome to my humble abode. You're the first one here! Make yourself at home. I just have some laundry to fold and I'll be done in about 5 minutes," Daniel says, walking back into his bedroom.

It is the first time I have been in Daniel's place. Looking around from just inside the front door I see a large window that makes up one wall of the small living room with an old stripped couch that faces into the living room.

Directly across from the couch is a 42 inch flat screen TV sitting on top of a medium height entertainment unit that's filled with a blue ray DVD player, an Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Nintendo 64, along with hundreds of DVDs, and games for the systems. I recognize Guitar Hero, Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, Alien Versus Predator, Super Mario Brothers, Mario World, The Legend of Zelda, and Sonic the Hedgehog. The guitar for Guitar Hero leans against the side of the unit. Above the TV on the white wall hangs a poster of the knights from Monty Python's Holy Grail movie, my favorite.

_This collection is my nerdy wet-dream come true! How dork-a-licious of Daniel to have all this stuff. He's just made me fall for him a bit more than I was already. I hope that Daniel will let me come over again so I can play with him, that is if he thinks I'm good enough for him . . . and maybe use the gaming consoles too. _

The wall to the left of the couch has a huge horizontal 4-foot tall bookcase that was filled with books of all sorts ranging from classics to comics to textbooks.

Out of everything Daniel has hanging on the walls, the poster above the bookcase is what caught my eye. It's of an Aston Martin Vanquish. I stand behind the couch with my hands on the top of the cushions, just staring at the poster of the sleek sexy black stream lined car with black leather interior. I imagine Daniel driving in it with me down A1A with the convertible top down, music blaring, and the wind whipping through our hair.

**~~~~~~~SCAPD~~~~~~~**

**Daniel Gale POV**

When I finish folding and putting my laundry away, I brush my teeth, again, then stop in the doorway leading to my living room.

Bella is standing with her back to me staring at my favorite poster. Her long loosely curled mahogany hair hangs to her waist. Her shapely bum is covered by her short blue jean shorts, and she wears a tight cotton, peach-colored, spaghetti strap tank top with blue flowers that match her skirt and emphasizes her ample cleavage. Bella is curvy and looks very tempting standing here in my apartment. I fantasize about walking up behind her, and slowly taking her clothes off. I turn her around and sit her on the back of the couch facing me naked as we kiss, caress, and explore each other's bodies. Then I carry her off to my bed bridal style, and make sweet love to her.

Bella waves a hand in front of my eyes snapping me out of my sex fantasy.

"Daniel? I asked you which Monty Python movie you wanted to watch first. Where did you go off to?" Bella says, smiling at me.

"_Oh, if you only knew,"_ I think to myself grinning mischievously.

"Uh…. How about Holy Grail? It's my favorite. We can wait to start it until everyone gets here. Do you want anything to drink?" I ask, my voice cracking like I'm going through puberty again. Blushing, I push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose, and run my fingers through my messy hair.

"I'd like a Coke if you have one, thanks."

Bella follows me to the kitchen and hops upon a barstool.

"Damn Daniel, do you think your barstools could be any higher? They're too tall for the vertically challenged. Not all of us are giants like you , Em, and Jasper," Bella teases.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're . . . How did you say it . . . 'vertically challenged' . . . Is that a medical term or did you just make it up?" I laugh, "How short are you anyways? You're an Amazon compared to Alice."

"I'm 5'7" I wear what Alice calls my 'tall shoes' a lot when I go out, but not at work. Alice is only 5'3" so of course I tower over her, but you can only tell when she's not wearing her 'tall shoes'. How tall are you?"

"I'm 187.96 centimeters the last time I checked . . . I think that would be 72 inches which is 6'2"."

"Did you just know those conversions off the top of your head?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did," I say embarrassed.

I turn to Bella with a glass of ice and coke in my hand, and see desire in her eyes. A brief look of shock flies across my face as I push the glasses up on my nose. Bella snaps her lips shut, and blushes. I hand her the glass, and the spark that flies between us as our hands touch causes us both to gasp and look into each other's eyes.

"That's SO NERDY, Daniel!" she giggles.

"I-is t-that a good thing?" I ask hesitantly.

Bella put her glass down on the bar, gazing into my hungry eyes. She slowly gets off the barstool, and closes the short distance between us.

"That . . . Is . . . a very . . . good thing . . . Daniel," she says seductively, running her hand up the buttons of my shirt. I gulp as she wraps her hands behind my head, laces her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, and pulls me closer to her.

We were millimeters away from touching our lips together when a knock came at the door.

"I guess I'd better get that," I say as more impatient knocks sound.

"Buggar!" I say frustrated. Bella frowns, takes a step back, nods in agreement, and sits on the couch.

I open the door and Alice comes bouncing into the apartment with Jasper behind her. She flops down on the couch next to Bella and notices Bella looks sad.

"Bella spill, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Bella says sighing, and frowning at me, "I'm just sad that my experiment didn't get the results I had hoped it would."

"Uh huh, well, I'm here if you need anything," Alice says, looking skeptically at Bella.

"Thanks Ali," Bella replies with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Come on love, cheer up! Let's get our Python on!" Jasper says, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and giving her a small squeeze. He gives her a smile and a 'you don't have to tell us anything' look.

"Since Em and Rosalie aren't here yet, tell them that they must bring us a shrubbery!"

"No Jazz! That quest is much too perilous!" Alice says laughing.

"Then I shall say 'Ni' to you until YOU bring me a shrubbery Pix! Ni! Ni! Ni!" Jasper says, tickling Alice and rolling around on the floor until they can't breathe.

Moments later, the blond Amazon beauty, and her gladiator husband arrive with enough booze to get an army drunk.

The six of us enjoy _The Holy Grail_ and _The Life of Brian_ for the afternoon. The movies end, and there's still ample alcohol remaining, but we decide to save it for another night. Bella is the last to leave, and hugs me quickly before getting in her car and waving goodbye.

Ten minutes later my phone beeps.

"_Home safe. Thanks for the laughs & fun times today. Good night sweet Daniel. –B," _She texts me, and I'm flying high with joy and excitement that the girl I fancy seems to fancy me as well.

"_You being here made the day fun Bella. Sleep well, and have sweet dreams," _I text back_. _

**~~~~~~~~SCAPD~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the following weeks Bella and I are practically inseparable. Our friendship blossoms as July approaches, and becomes close rather quickly. The more time I spend with Bella, the more I fall for her.

"_I feel like killing… Do you mind if I come over?"_ Bella texts me.

"_Killing what? Should I be afraid?"_ I write back, laughing.

"_Aliens on Halo… no, you're a legal alien ;-P_" She replies.

"_I'll get the controllers warmed up. Come over whenever you wish_," I reply, looking around my apartment, making sure I don't have anything embarrassing on display.

Bella arrives with pepperoni & mushroom pizza and Yuengling beer… she's a woman after my own heart.

We play a campaign of Halo for an hour, and then decide to go online and have a free for all with other gamers. I'm quite impressed at how she's kicking ass and takes names at the first person shooter game.

We decide that we've played enough, and turn the console off. It's midnight and Bella says she has to leave. She hugs me goodbye and kisses me on the cheek sweetly before leaving.

I am falling more and more in love with her every day. It feels really great to be able to spend time with her alone with no pressure to be someone I'm not. I still have hope that one day we'll be more than friends.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Please take the time to write a review, they really make my day, and inspire me to write faster **


	4. Chapter Three: Games and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, or any of the songs, movies, or games mentioned in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Games and Revelations**

**DG POV **

The weekend of the Fourth of July I have another get together at my place. The six of us head to campus for the annual local fireworks display at the Band shell. We sit on a blanket in the field during the fireworks surrounded by other students, and families with kids running around. Bella sits between my outstretched legs.

_I wonder if she thinks I'm a pervert because of my erection poking her._

She doesn't seem uncomfortable, and leans back against my chest while the fireworks light up the clear night sky. When the festivities finish the six of us return to my place and decide to play a game that Alice has brought over.

"We're going to play with children's blocks Ali? I haven't done that since I was a wee lad," I ask.

"No, silly Daniel. This is a game called Jenga," Bella says.

"Here's how the game is played. There are two colored blocks. The red ones are dare, and the green ones are truth. You have to do what the block says and answer the questions honestly. After you pull your block, you stack it on the top of the tower and the goal is to keep the tower from falling over. Each level has three blocks across it, and you have to lay your block the opposite direction of the blocks on the level below it. The one who makes the tower fall over loses. Everybody got it?"

The rest of us nod.

"Good. Bella, you go first," Alice says.

"Ok, I'll go first, but I want to do a shot before I go. As a matter of fact, we all should do one . . . here," Bella hands each of us a shot glass, poured a shots of Jameson whiskey and we clink glasses.

"Cheers darlings!" Bella says loudly, grinning before downing the shot in one gulp.

She slowly pulls out a red block, and the tower remained standing.

"Oh, fuck me sideways and backwards!" she exclaims after reading her block. I exchange grins with the others, and we laugh.

"What does it say, Bella?" Alice asks giggling at the blush on Bella's cheeks.

"Um . . . it says I have to dance like a stripper," she replies.

"Daniel, do you have a broom for Bella?" Alice asks.

"No . . . uh . . . I have a vacuum cleaner."

"Hm, well then . . . Bella, you'll have to give Daniel a lap dance instead," Alice says slightly slurring. Bella glares at Alice, who shrugs her shoulders and grins.

"NO WAY am I giving anyone a lap dance you harpy!" Bella yells, "Can't I just use a chair instead of a broom for the dance?"

"Well, I guess . . . but you have to dance to the song I pick," Alice says, pulling out her iPod and scrolling through the song list.

"Ok, fine," Bella says rolling her eyes, and moving a kitchen chair to the living room so she has space to do her dare.

"Are you ready there, Belly?" Alice giggles.

"Just play the damn song Ali-gator," Bella says slightly slurring, taking her shoes off.

Bella takes her place beside the chair facing us with her feet shoulder width apart. Her pupils were dilating and her cheeks were rosy so apparently the shot was taking effect and she was feeling quite adventurous.

Emmett catcalls at Bella who winks and smirks at him. We all join in whistling at our sexy friend.

The first drum bass notes of Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" begin to play, and Bella grins at Alice.

Bella sways her hips from side to side with the first notes of the song, and then rises on her toes with her right arm straight beside her head, winks, then bends over at the waist and bends her knees and slaps the floor with her hand.

"Woo! Damn girl! Where'd you learn moves like that? Rosalie maybe you should take some pointers from the sex kitten here . . . who knew our Bells had this hidden deep in her!" Emmett exclaims as Bella continues her sexy dance. Rosalie threatens to hold out on him if he keeps teasing her friend.

"Yeah, right Babe! Ha! Like you could resist Nurse Thrustywood here!" Emmett says, gesturing to his crotch.

"I know something else that would like to be deep in her!" Jasper exclaims, hitting me on the shoulder. I blush while Emmett high-fives Jasper and they laugh.

_Good God must they be so crude and obvious!_

My eyes almost pop out of my head in shock at Bella's blatant sexiness and she repeats the motion numerous times flipping her long, loose hair around her shoulders. Bella then stands up and walks a circle around the chair dragging a finger along the back of it. Grasping the back of the chair, Bella bends her knees and sways her hips back and forth as she sinks her shapely bum down toward the ground and back up again until she stands straight. She rolls her head causing her hair to flail around her shoulders in a cloud of chocolate and mahogany.

Chewing on my tongue to suppress a moan, I watch Bella's dance with lustful eyes. I feel my erection straining against my shorts.

_Oh, for the love of all that his holy! This woman will be the death of me! Damn vasodilatation in my penile tissues! I hope that my penis doesn't fall off from the lack of release of the blood that is pooling there. I wonder how long it takes for necrosis to begin?_

When Bella sits on the floor facing away from the table where we all sit she spreads her legs wide, and I nearly jizz in my trousers. I catch a glimpse of Bella's lacy blue panties reflected in the TV screen. Clearing my throat, I spring out of my seat and go into the bathroom to relieve myself of the painful erection I'm sporting.

Unzipping my shorts I take firm hold of my long thick cock, and gently pull back my foreskin exposing my pre-cum soaked head, and start wanking. I'm uncircumcised like the majority of males in Europe, and I wonder if Bella has seen a hooded cock like mine. I don't understand why Americans think cutting off the male infant's foreskin is a good idea. I clean my penis just fine, and have never had any infections caused by my foreskin. My mind goes back to Bella's dance, and I find sweet release as I come moaning Bella's name. Thank God for the loud fan in the bathroom. Pulling my boxers back up, I adjust my genitals and hear that the music is turned off and my friends are laughing boisterously.

When I return to my friends, they are pouring another shot of whiskey and chatting like nothing had happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, I retake my seat next to Bella whose face is flushed from her dancing.

"I'll go next," Jasper says, pulling out a green block.

Jasper reads his block aloud. "Where is the most exciting place you have had sex?"

"Hmmm, well, I'd say the time we did it on the hammock at my parent's beach house was pretty exciting. Wouldn't you agree, Alice?"

"Yeah, we could have been caught any second by your parents or even their neighbors . . . it was so exhilarating!"

"Ok, TMI there you guys. Ali you go now," Bella says, blushing.

Alice carefully pulls her own green block from the tower, reads it, giggles, and places it on the top of the tower next to Jasper's.

"If you could sleep with any Hollywood movie star, who would it be, and why? Oh, that's easy. That Jackson Rathbone guy from those vampire movies . . . because he's so cute and his voice when he sings is so sexy!"

"Yeah, I would so do that Robert Pattinson guy. That British accent makes me so horny! When he smiles, it is fuckhot, especially when he's got that scruff, and his sex hair! Did you get those photos I sent you of him without a shirt from that one movie . . . mmmmm, so yummy!" Bella says, swooning.

_I wonder if hearing my accent affects her?_

"No, no, no, you guys have it all wrong!" Rosalie giggles, "Kellan Lutz is the hottest! Have you seen the photos of him shirtless running with his dog, talk about muscles . . . Oh, and let's not forget the underwear ads for Calvin Kline . . . mmm, come to mama!"

"Come off it you lot! That's enough talk of those Hollywood blokes. Daniel, it's your turn," Jasper says.

I carefully pull out my own green block from the tower.

"What attracts you most in a person of the opposite sex?" I read my block aloud then glance at Bella who meets my gaze eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Uh . . . well . . . I like women who have brains. Good baps are nice as well."

"Yeah, a bird with good baps is quite attractive," Jasper agrees.

"What the hell are baps?" Bella asks.

"Oh, sorry love, that's slang for breasts," Jasper replies, grinning.

"So, Daniel is a breast guy, huh. Interesting isn't it, Bella? I wonder what he thinks of your baps," Alice says grinning at a blushing Bella.

"I think that Bella's baps are quite lovely," I reply quietly, blushing.

"Thank you, Daniel . . . Uh . . . I think it's my turn again," Bella says quickly changing the subject as she reaches to pull out her own green block from the tower.

"Nope, it's Emmett's turn now, Bella," Rosalie says, stopping Bella from taking a turn.

Emmett pulls his own 'dare' red block, and has to act crazy. He jumps around the room like a primate, makes "ooh-ooh" noises, mimes picking something out of Jasper's hair, and swings Rosalie up on his shoulder and carries her around like a caveman.

"My monkey man!" Rosalie teases laughing hysterically. "I don't want to see Liam doing that Em . . . let's hope your son doesn't take after you like that."

"Oh, Babe, you love it when I go all animal with you . . . don't deny it," Emmett teases, and Rosalie blushes.

She pulls herself a red block out of the tower, and reads it aloud.

"Exchange all your clothing with the person to your right," Rosalie says giggling while looking at Emmett.

"Today is your lucky day baby . . . try not to stretch my top too much, I just bought it yesterday," Rosalie warns her husband.

Rosalie practically swam in Emmett's button up blue plaid shirt and cargo shorts while Emmett did his impression of a fashionable transvestite in Rosalie's miniskirt and floral print shirt. Rosalie rolls up Em's shirt and ties it below the bust revealing her toned midriff.

"Em, you've got sexy legs! You really should wear miniskirts more often," I tease, laughing.

"Yeah, if Rosalie's boobs weren't so big you wouldn't be able to wear her top," Bella teases Emmett.

"Let's move on . . . I want to be out of this get up as soon as possible . . . my junk is too restricted in this skirt," Emmett complains trying to cross his legs and keep the skirt down over his genitals.

"UGH, I'M BLIND! HELP! HELP! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Jasper exclaims. "I can't believe you flashed me man!"

Emmett laughs and grins at Jasper who throws a pillow at him.

"Is it my turn again?" Bella asks receiving a nod from Alice, and pulls a green block from the tower.

Bella reads her block aloud. "Do you have a secret crush on someone . . . Uh . . . maybe . . . Alice, you're not allowed to say anything!" She says blushing, and giving Alice the stink eye.

"Oh, Alice do share . . . What do you know? I bet I can guess who Bella is 'in-like' with! . . . uh, is it-," Rosalie teases, as she sits beside Bella and elbows her in the arm. Bella interrupts her questioning, grabbing Rosalie's foot and tickling her.

"Ooo ooo . . . I know! I know!" Emmett exclaims. "I bet it's Jake! It's Jake, right Bella? . . . He's always trying to mack on you in lab. You like Jaa-ke! You like Jaa-ke! Belly and Jaa-ke, sittin' in a tree," He teases.

Alice opens her mouth to reply and is hit in the face with a pillow Bella throws at her.

"OW! Damn it Bella! Watch the hair!" Alice exclaims giggling. "Well, if I tell you guys Bella says she'll kill me, but I don't foresee any danger to me, so I'll give you a little hint . . . It's someone we all know quite well and, I see them getting together really soon," Alice foretells.

"Yes. I am totally crushing on someone. I don't know if he knows though," Bella says, grinning although she's blushing crimson. She is suddenly very captivated by the hem of her skirt.

"Ok, well, this has been really fun, but Jazz and I are going to get going now. Rosalie and Em, you guys come too. Let's go . . . everybody out," Alice orders, pulling Jasper out of his seat and to the door. Emmett and Rosalie follow quickly behind them.

"Bye kids! We'll get the game the next time we're here, Daniel. Good night! Thanks for having us!" Alice says shutting the door before Bella and I get a chance to look at one another.

"Well that was interesting," I say and Bella nods.

"Do I know who you're talking about?" I ask quietly, fearful that she is attracted to someone else, and hopeful I'm the one she's referring to.

"Um . . . yeah, you know him quite well," she replies, still preoccupied with the hem of her skirt.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" I say kneeling in front of her.

"You . . . it's you, Daniel," Bella says, finally looking up at me shyly.

I beam my best grin at her and say, "I want to be more than your friend Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you don't want me like I want you," she admitted looking into my eyes relieved.

"I would be the biggest idiot on the planet to reject you Bella," I reply grinning, and hugging her. She hugs me to her tightly, and I'm in my heaven in her arms.

"I want to be with you Bella . . . I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid that you'd reject me too . . . we are so silly," I laugh, elated that we finally are getting our feelings out in the open.

"Will you stay with me? I promise to be the perfect gentleman," I ask hopefully.

Bella nods beaming at me.

"Of course," she replies, as she takes my hand as I help her up off the floor.

I lead Bella into my bedroom. I have a king size bed with navy blue bedding courtesy of Esme. Bella sits on the end of the bed, and I sit down beside her.

My acoustic guitar leans against my nightstand. I pick up my guitar and serenade Bella with Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl_. She sings along with me, and I can feel that there is a sudden intensity in the energy between us since we have declared our feelings.

She crawls up to the head of the bed and lays down on the pillow on the side I typically sleep on, and beckons me to join her, so I crawl up beside her and we lay side by side gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

Bella snuggles against me finding the nook of my clavicle as the perfect place for her to rest her head.

I kiss the top of her head and inhale deeply, taking in the citrusy and floral essence that was mixed with Bella's own unique scent. Bella also inhales deeply, as if she were breathing me in as well.

I'm so nervous I'm shaking, and can barely make myself breathe from being in such close proximity to her body. Slowly I wrap my long arms around her and she hitches her left knee around my left thigh. I feel her core's warmth as her skirt rides up, and my Willy immediately hardens.

"Daniel?" she asks, "you're shaking. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No . . . I'm fine" I stutter. "Things are definitely not wrong," I squeak the latter when I feel her open-mouthed kisses on my neck. She gently nips my pulse point, and my eyes roll back in my head.

Slowly bringing her chin up, I lower my lips to Bella's and give her a soft open mouthed kiss.

The fireworks feeling that I experience the moment our lips touch is heightened since we have gotten so close.

We lie in my bed for hours, our tongues sliding sensually in our warm, wet mouths, hands exploring over our clothing while our hips grind together for much needed friction. I want her to be with me like this forever.

Our make out session threatens to push me over the edge as our hips grind harder together and our kisses become more passionate.

Almost to the point of no return, I pull away from Bella, both of us panting.

"Why did you stop?" she asks breathlessly.

"I . . . I'm getting close," I pant.

"Oh," she replies in realization of what I was trying to say. "Then, we definitely don't have to stop now," Bella says pulling me back close to her locking her lips with mine, and grinding her pelvis against my straining erection.

"Ungh . . . Bella," I pant between kisses.

"Let go Daniel," she whispers.

Her words push me over the edge, and I bury my head into her clavicle moaning her name, and hold her tightly to me.

"I'm sorry," I say embarrassed my head still tucked into her clavicle.

"Why? You did nothing wrong," Bella replies stroking my hair.

"I wanted you to come too, but you didn't," I mumble.

"No worries Daniel . . . you made me feel _really_ good too . . . and I love kissing you," she says, softly kissing my hair.

"Good, I'll be right back," I say getting up from the bed, and grabbing a pair of clean boxers. The front of my sticky boxers I'm wearing is so freaking cold now.

"Come back to me soon," Bella says smiling up at me.

"I will, always," I say turning to walk to the bathroom and shutting the door.

When I come back to the bedroom all fresh and clean, I give Bella a pair of boxers to sleep in, and she puts them on under her skirt before removing it, while leaving her tank top and bra on.

Crawling back into bed with her I pull Bella's back to my chest and wrap my arms around her middle holding her close, our legs intertwined. It feels so right having Bella in my bed. She sighs, pulling my arms tighter around her like a blanket before her breathing evens out and gets shallow letting me know that she's asleep.

I am blissfully happy in the moment before sleep finally overtakes me. Life is finally going like I dreamed it would. I've got the girl, _yes_!

* * *

**AN: So they finally admitted that they like eachother. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will PLEASE leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Bj and Brunch

SCAPD Chapter 4: BJ & Brunch

**song: **Hanging By A Moment by Lonestar

**AN: So finally I'm posting the next chapter kids. **

**Thanks to D_the_Fangirl for all her Beta-goddess-ness and LOVE… Oh, and inspirational ROBporn…. LOVE YA DJ!**

**I'm looking for pre-readers and anybody who's British for help/suggestions for the Brit slang…please let me know if you're interested.**

**See you at the bottom darlings…**

*** The last chapter left Bella & Daniel in bed, let's see where this one takes them

* * *

**Bella POV**

I wake the next morning with a heavy, warm arm around my waist and a semi-hard penis poking me in the ass.

At first I'm freaking out in my groggy state, but then I remember falling asleep with Daniel's arms comfortably around me. Knowing I'm safe and exactly where I want to be, I immediately calm down.

I turn to face Daniel, and see that he's sleeping peacefully. Staring, I start to memorize his beautiful face- how the tip of his nose is just barely off center to the right, how his upper lip is slightly thinner than his lower lip, how he's got a tiny scar on the left corner of his chin that I wouldn't see unless I was this close to him. I softly run my fingers along his high cheekbones, and brush the shaggy auburn hair behind his ears reveling in its softness. I gently stroke my fingertips across each eyebrow, feeling the softness of his coarse hair there. Daniel stirs when I trace his lips, smiles before kissing my fingertips, and finally opens his blue-gray eyes to look at me.

"mmmm… Good morning," he murmurs sleepily, grinning at me.

_The butterflies in my stomach make their appearance again…he makes me so giddy. I can't stop smiling._

"Good morning,," I reply, returning his smile and softly stroking his right cheek. His three day's worth of scruff is soft beneath my fingertips, and he leans into my touch.

_Sigh…this melts my insides._

We lay there for a few long moments just staring into each other's eyes, and then nature calls me away. After I finish my business, I steal his toothbrush and toothpaste before returning to his bedroom where I find him sitting up in bed eagerly awaiting my return.

_He is a vision with no shirt on…gah, what seeing him like this does to my girlie parts!_

"For a moment, I thought I'd dreamt that you stayed," Daniel says blushing slightly.

"You're awake, and I'm here," I reply, smiling and crawling back into the bed next to him.

"I'll be right back," he says, getting up and walking towards his bathroom door. "Please don't go anywhere," he pleads turning to face me.

"I promise to stay right here," I reassure beaming up at him. His grin makes the butterflies in my stomach go into overdrive.

"Good, I won't take too long," he says, closing the bathroom door.

I get back beneath the covers and smile to myself.

_I can't believe I finally admitted to Daniel that I like him. It's been so long since I've had these feelings, and their return makes me both nervous and excited. I realize that I'm falling fast for Daniel…it's not quite love _yet_, but I'm already walking on the fine line between love and friendship leaning toward the love side. _

_WHAT? What if he rejects me? What if he wants to just be friends? Surely I'm not good enough for him. Why would he want to be with plain, boring, ugly ole me anyway? Last night we had been drinking, maybe the alcohol made him horny enough to desire my company, and he doesn't want me like I think he does. I'm not attractive enough to be with a hot body like him._

I sigh aloud, and bring my hands up over the blankets to rest them on my belly. I feel traitor tears stinging my eyes, and I shut them tightly, trying to stop tears from falling down my cheeks before Daniel returns, but I'm unsuccessful.

_Way to go Bella, I'm sure he wants someone with enough baggage to fill the cargo compartment of a 7-40-7…ugh. _

Daniel crawls back in bed and pulls me close facing him.

"Bella," he says soothingly while cupping my face in his large hands, and gently wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong ? Why are you crying? . . . I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable."

I shake my head.

"No," I sniffle, "It's nothing that you've done. I'm fine . . . really," I lie, looking away from him.

"Bella . . . look at me . . . please," he pleads looking concerned. "I can tell you're upset . . . Please let me be here for you . . . talk to me."

"I-I-I . . . I just . . . I just want to know if you wanted me to stay with you last night because you like me or if you were drunk," I blurt out.

His eyebrows furrow and he frowns. He draws my chin up so I have to look into his eyes.

"Bella . . . after all the times we have spent together, do you really think I'm the type of guy to have a bird in my bed just for a drunken shag? I asked you to stay last night because I wanted _you_ to be here with me," Daniel replies still holding my face gently.

"No, I don't think you're like that . . . I just can't help but wonder if you'd rather be with someone else who is better than me."

"Now tell me, what would make someone better than you, Bella?"

"Well, she could be prettier than me, have a better body . . . I've been gaining weight lately . . . she could be smarter than me and catch on to concepts faster than I do . . . she could work harder than me, and have a better sense of humor, be more giving and respectful, and have better ethics and morals too . . . someone who _deserves_ to be with you and have your love . . . everything . . . _I lack_," I say through more tears of sadness from the onslaught of remembering _everything _Demetri ever said that was _wrong_ with me.

"What makes you think those terrible things about yourself?" Daniel asks, taking a very serious tone.

"My ex . . . Demetri would tell me that I'm stupid. That I wasn't good enough for him or worthy of being loved, and you know what's funny? I actually believed him in the end . . . It's difficult to question something you hear so often from someone who's _supposed_ to love you. I put all my wants aside to try and make him happy, but it was never good enough. I thought that my love would be enough for us to stay together, but obviously I was wrong. I can't believe I gave that rat-bastard two years of my life . . . how stupid of me," I say wiping more tears off my face.

"I told you I've got baggage . . . you probably want me to leave now . . ." I say sitting up, only to have him pull me back to his chest face to face with him.

"I don't think your wanting to stay with someone you loved has anything to do with your intelligence, Bella. I want you to stay right where you are so you can talk to me."

"Really?" I question.

"Yes, really . You don't see yourself clearly do you? I don't _like_ you . . . _I need you . . . I_ _want you_," he says staring deeply into my eyes.

"B-but why would you want to be with someone so damaged like me? You-"

"Why do you say you're damaged, Bella?" he interrupts. "We all have baggage. Our past makes up a part of who we are today; it's not necessarily a bad thing. You can't help what you experienced, but you can choose how you let it affect you after it's happened. "

After a long pause he continues speaking. "Do you remember back when we started hanging out and I told you a little bit about my ex back home?"

I nod.

"Well, I met Charlotte my last year of college or what you Americans call the senior year of high school after moving to London from Guildford, and was completely smitten. We started dating that year, after she first found out she was pregnant . . . the baby wasn't mine, but I was by her side through her entire pregnancy, and even for the birth of the boy. Then after the child was born, she started seeing the father behind my back, and eventually got back with him, even though he'd acted like a complete git when she first told him about the pregnancy. Through all this drama with Charlotte, I had to deal with my parents' marriage falling apart because of my mum's affair. So, I have a bit of baggage myself. I've made a huge effort to get over all of it, but sometimes I'm still bothered."

He takes a deep breath, and holds my hands tightly before continuing.

"The point is that I'm making a conscious choice to not let my demons control me now. You can do the same with yours. I know you can. You are one of the sweetest, most beautiful, caring, and intelligent people I know. He was and is wrong about you. You are definitely worthy of being loved, and are surrounded by people who love and care about you."

Hearing this causes me to cry more tears of joy…it's so hard for me to hear these positive things about myself with my self esteem so low.

"But I'm not good enough," I reply still doubting myself worth.

"You are great, and I'm lucky to have you in my life. Please quit thinking such horrible things about yourself," Daniel says seriously holding my gaze.

"It's so hard not to, but I'll try," I reply still unsure if I can do it, but for him I'd try.

"That's my girl," he says, then kisses me on the tip of my nose softly.

"I'm really glad we played the game last night. It's been really scary for me to be feeling what I feel for you," I admit sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I was afraid you'd reject me . . . only want to stay friends . . . I don't think my heart could take it if you had said you didn't feel the same as I do."

He kisses my lips softly and I tighten my arms around him deepening the kiss.

"Every time I'm with you makes me want you more," he replies after breaking our kiss.

"I want you, too," I reply stroking my hand along the waistband of his boxers.

His hard on immediately makes itself known, and my hand slides down over his boxers to feel him. His eyes roll back and he moans. I push the covers down to expose his enormous hard on straining against the button of his boxers. I pull his boxers down by the waistband and he lifts his hips up to help me remove the offensive piece of clothing. His erection springs free as I carefully maneuver the cloth over his engorged organ, and my mouth waters at the sight of the most perfect penis I have ever seen. It's long, thick, hooded, and most importantly, he is literally dripping wet with beads of pre-cum, all for me. I feel my own wetness between my legs as my hand wraps around Daniel's penis for the first time, causing him to shiver and moan. It feels like silk wrapped tightly around iron.

"You have the most perfect cock!" I say leaning down towards his penis, my own desire fueling my decision to go down on him. If I hadn't known he doesn't sleep around I would have waited a while longer before deciding to give him head…a girl's gotta protect herself from STDs.

I'm nervous that I have forgotten how to do this since it's been over a year since I've done anything sexual with more than my vibrator. He just stares at me with his mouth gaping open as I gently pull back his foreskin fully exposing his purple pre-cum soaked head, and the ridge just below it with my right hand that I leave holding the base. I slowly lick the beads of his pre-cum, swirling my tongue around his head, and then I take his penis as far as I can into my mouth.

"Bella . . . your mouth … so good … on my Willy," Daniel moans.

I hum around his cock in response and he moans louder.

Keeping my right hand on the part of his penis I can't fit into my mouth, I reach up and place his hand gently on the back of my head with my left hand. He moves the other one there also, and threads his fingers into my hair gently as I bob my head up and down on his member. I'm glad I still remember how to do this as it's been so long since I've sucked cock, but his moans are very encouraging and after awhile I find I remember all my tricks to giving good head.

I briefly release him from my mouth and say, "You can help guide the pace gently, but please don't push my head down. Okay?"

He nods grinning and moans as I replace my mouth on his penis. I take him as deep as I can, and he moans loudly.

"Fuck Bella! . . . ungh . . . so sexy…. aaaahhh . . . I'm not going . . . ungh . . . last much longer," he moans loudly.

As I continue my oral exploration of his penis, swirling my tongue around his head, sucking and bobbing up and down on his length, taking him as deep as possible, I cup his balls in my left hand and my thumb massages the soft skin of his perineum just behind his balls, a trick I learned about from Alice during one of our many sex talks. Who would have thought prostate massage could be erotic? Not me, but Daniel seems to love it, so I'm not complaining.

"Bella . . . so . . . close," he moans loudly.

"I'm coming . . . Bella! . . . please … ungh … don't stop!" He loudly moans as I eagerly swallow his love offering.

_My inner diva does a burlesque dance in her stripper heels and feather boa._

His jizz actually tastes good, which is strange because I've never thought that before him. Demetri being the only comparison and I always had him come in his foreskin or my hands because I couldn't stand the taste of his ejaculate. I feel Daniel's cock twitching in my mouth as he comes down from his orgasm, and bring it out of my mouth with a final tongue swirl around his head.

"Wow! That was unbelievable, Bella . . . I hope I lasted long enough . . . that was my first blow job," Daniel says blushing.

"Really? . . . but I thought you and Charlotte surely," I reply, confused.

"No, I'm a virgin, Bella," Daniel says.

"Well, I'm happy to have shared that with you. I want to be the one who can say 'Daniel Gale is my lover'," I say, straddling his hips, leaning forward kissing him fully on the mouth. His taste on my lips and tongue doesn't seem to bother him as he deepens the kiss.

Briefly breaking the kiss, a grinning Daniel says, "I can't think of wanting anything more than that Bella."

I wrap my arms around his torso and hold him tight resting my head on his right shoulder. Daniel wraps his long lean muscular arms around me, and cradles my head with his large hand. He's just barely sweaty from his orgasm, and the pheromones make me even hotter for him. I'm so happy to have shared his first oral sex orgasm moment with him… it really helps to boost my self esteem to know that I could please him like that.

Pulling my arms free I move his hands to my hips, then tangle my hands in his hair, and trail my lips over to his earlobe. He tastes like heaven, and I just want to keep kissing him like this forever.

_Sigh._

I nip, suck, and lick his muscular neck, and he moans. Daniel's hands grip me tightly, and I can tell he's getting nervous. Not breaking our kiss, I take his hands and slowly guide them up my rib cage to cup my breasts over my blue lacy bra. He breaks the kiss gasping in shock that I want his hands there.

Looking up at me wide-eyed, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure . . . I need to feel your hands on me," I breathe.

"Where?"

"Everywhere . . . just touch me, please," I practically beg breathily.

His hands are still on my breasts, and I place my own hands atop his as he starts to massage me over my bra. I moan in encouragement, and he smiles.

Finally, he's getting braver, and really gets into the groping. His finger tips trace the top of my bra cups and my cleavage, and needing more I reach around to unclasp my bra so he can really touch me. I slide my bra off under his hands during a deep kiss, and then Daniel breaks it realizing that I'm topless. He stares in awe at my heaving breasts, whispers "beautiful", and I giggle placing his hands back on me where I really want them. He's hard again…_hm, quick recovery time, I like it_…and we grind together finding solace in the much needed friction we're creating. The fire inside me that he's ignited has me so hot and bothered that I'm itching for an orgasm of my own.

"Mmmm…" I moan aloud. He smiles against my lips, and then deepens our kiss.

He gets really brave and starts making his way to my right ear running his lips and tongue on my heated skin. His mouth sucking and licking my earlobe is heaven.

"I have wanted to touch you like this for so long Bella…you are so beautiful," Daniel breathily whispers in my ear.

Getting even braver he kisses down my chest to my breasts and takes a pebbled nipple in his mouth and suckles me while softly moaning. That sound and the warmth of his mouth on my nipple almost drives me to orgasm, and I moan aloud and grind harder on him to let him know how much I'm enjoying what he's doing. He looks up at me and I smile while cradling his head close to my chest in encouragement.

He's gentle and loving, and it makes me feel so treasured. I'm on the verge of an orgasm, but just as I throw my head back and hold him closer to my breast in euphoria finally reaching the breaking point of my climax, my cell phone starts ringing.

"Fucking stupid Pixie," I gripe quietly leaning my cheek against Daniel's hair, his mouth still suckling me.

Daniel smiles against my breast, and then resumes his oral explorations. We try to ignore the incessant ringing, but after three different cycles of my cell ringing, I decide to answer it.

"Somebody had better be dying Ali," I say gruffly answering my phone. Daniel's arms are wrapped around me and he's nuzzling and suckling me tenderly.

"Well, good morning to you too Sunshine," Alice quips in reply.

"What do you want?"

"I was calling to see how last night went, and if you wanted to go to brunch."

Smiling I let out a soft moan, and Daniel looks up at me slyly.

"Bella? What are you doing? Am I interrupting something?"

"Well, yea," I moan as softly as I can again enjoying Daniel's oral appreciation, "I'm kinda busy, but I think we could use some food."

"Okaaay- wait . . . we . . . ARE YOU WITH DANIEL?"

"Huaaa," I breathe heavily, "Yes, Ali, I'm with Daniel right now, and I really wish you'd let me get off this damn phone."

"EEEEEEE," she squeals in response, "Meet us at the 43rd Street Deli in an hour. You'd better not keep us waiting. Okay, later."

"Later Ali," I say before hanging up the phone and tossing it across the room.

Daniel unlatches from my breast and looks up at me through his long lashes grinning like a kid who stole a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"So, we're going for a bite? Do we have to get ready now?" He asks.

"Yes, we should go get ready now. If we're even two seconds late it will be the Alice Inquisition," I grumble, pulling his head to rest on my breast and sighing.

"I could have stayed the way we were all day," he muses.

"Me too," I reply as my stomach growls.

"Come on Love, let's get a shower so the beast that lives in your tummy can be soothed," Daniel teases, as he scoops me up on his right shoulder like a fireman, and trots off to the bathroom.

Daniel starts the shower and his back is to me as I strip my navy blue boyshorts off. I'm naked when he turns to face me, and he's just pulled his boxers down so he's naked too. I could look at his naked body all day long. His ass, back, and shoulders remind me of Michelangelo's _David_ statue. He's muscular, not big and buff like Emmett, but very fit and toned in all the right places. His colossal cock is fully exposed to me, and holy crow how I want it in me right now!

We struggle to keep our hands off each other while we shower, but we wash each other's backs, and it's one of the most romantic things I have ever done with anyone. The shear intimacy of the act itself is so amazing because I feel so loved and wanted in the moments he's caressing my skin with the soapy washcloth. Never have I enjoyed using bath products that smell like a guy so much in my life as now. I can take his scent with me even when I'm not with him.

We quickly get dressed and in my car after our shower. I have to go to my place to change before we meet our friends for brunch. If I were to show up in my same clothes from last night, I would never hear the end of it, especially from the girls.

After my participation in the "changing-clothes-Olympics" . . . if this was a real thing I would have won gold I changed so fast, we arrived at the 43rd Street Deli just in time to meet our friends without them giving us any crap for being late.

"Hey guys!" Alice greets us with a shit eating grin on her face, "how was your night?"

Daniel and I briefly exchange sly smirks, take our seats at the table across from one another, and then he replies, "It was amazing, and quite revealing. How was yours?"

At this statement, Emmett and Jasper almost choke on their orange juice while Alice and Rosalie exchange smirks.

"Oh, fine," says Rosalie, while cutting up a pancake for her daughter Siobhan, "maybe not as good as yours but good. The twins actually let us sleep till seven this morning, which is a record for a weekend. It's hard for them to understand that since we aren't working today it's not time to get up at five o'clock in the morning, but hey, they're two-and-a-half, what should I expect, right?"

Our waitress comes over and asks us what we want to order.

"I'd like a coffee with whole wheat toast, bangers and a fried egg please," Daniel says. The waitress looks at him confused.

"He means he wants sausage with his fried egg, right Daniel?" Jasper says, and Daniel nods.

"Oh, ok," the waitress replies, "and for you miss?" She asks me.

"I'll have what he's having, thanks," I smile at her, and then she turns and walks away.

"Aunie Belwa," Siobhan shouts reaching her little arms towards me, "lookie at my pwancakes der booberry."

"Yea, mine are booberry too Aunie Belwa!" her twin brother Liam adds, "Uncie Dawal, look!" He picks up a piece of pancake that Emmett has cut for him with a huge Blueberry to show us.

"Is that for me, Liam?" Daniel asks playfully. Liam nods his head and his sandy brown curls bounce around. He's a miniature Emmett, the only difference is their hair, Em's is darker. Daniel makes a playful growling noise when he leans down to Liam's level and lets him shove the piece of pancake into his mouth. Liam's giggle is one of my favorite sounds in the world. I love seeing Daniel interact with the twins, he's so good with them.

"That's great kids!" I reply enthusiastically. "Can you guys say Blue?"

"Boo!" they shout in reply. Rosalie shushes them and tells them to use their "inside voices", she's such a mommy that way.

"No, not quite, try again, Bll-eww,"I encourage them to retry.

"Bll-eww," they say in unison, this time in softer voices.

"You guys said it perfectly! Very good," I say grinning. They're so smart and only two-and- a-half years old.

"Now say, berry," Daniel says.

"Berry!" the twins exclaim loudly, earning a shushing from Emmett, and a glare from Rosalie.

"Ok, let's put the words together. Say blueberry," Daniel says.

"Blueberry!" the twins reply loudly in unison once again.

"Ok, you two," Rosalie addresses the twins with a stern look, "either use your inside voices, or we're packing up and going home."

"Sorry Mommy!" the twins reply once again in unison. I swear they are mentally connected they speak at the same time so often.

"Okay darlings, just eat now. We will stay here to hang out with Aunie Belwa and Uncie Dawal, but you have to eat what daddy and I have cut for you, okay?"

"'Kay Mommy," Siobhan says, then Liam follows. They dig into the cut up pancakes on their plates with their fingers, and then the inquisition begins.

"Good, now you two," Rosalie says gesturing between Daniel and me, "We all want to know what happened last night after we left." She smirks as if she knows exactly what occurred.

"Well . . . um," Daniel begins, casting a cautious look at me. We haven't really put a label or anything on what is happening between us right now, and we are two private people, but trying to hide something from our well-intentioned friends is utterly impossible.

"We had an interesting conversation, decided that we wanted to stay together, and then we went to sleep," I reply with the first G-rated thing that could somewhat describe what happened to pop into my mind.

"Uh-huh, you mean you finally got your heads out of your asses and admitted that you have feelings for each other, made out, and ended up spending the night together," Rosalie says, grinning.

"ASSES!" the twins shout, earning a shushing from both Rosalie and Emmett. The kids get the hint and shove pieces of blueberry pancake into their little mouths messily. Their hands and faces are smeared purple, and they're the cutest things I have ever seen. They grin at me, and for the briefest moment I wonder if I will ever be so lucky to have kids of my own.

"Well . . . uh, we . . . uh," Daniel replies, blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh, come on you two," Jasper says. "It's not like we don't know what goes on behind closed doors. You don't have to hide details from us, it's not like we all haven't had a good snogging before. I'll give you some time to enjoy things before I go taking the mickey out of you Dan," he laughs, and punches Daniel in the shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz," Daniel replies to his cousin.

"So Bella, is Daniel hung like Jazz?" Alice questions, grinning at me.

"Alice!" I reply wide eyed, "What makes you think I would know that?" I grin back at her like a clown, and wiggle my eyebrows at her, despite my blush.

"Uh-huh, just as I suspected . . . those Whitlock men are hung! Aren't we lucky?" Alice giggled.

"Hey, not all hung dudes are related to these two," Rosalie jests.

"Yea," Emmett says, "I'm not, and I bet I have a bigger dick than both these guys."

"DICK! DICK! DICK!" the twins practically scream, earning glares from some of the other patrons of the restaurant.

"Gee, thanks Babe," Rosalie scolds Emmett who mouths 'sorry' before she continues, "Alright, you two, say goodbye. We're going home now," she says glaring at the twins.

"Mama . . . why?" Liam whines.

Rosalie squats down to Liam's eye level, and explains, "Because you two didn't listen to me and Daddy when we told you to be quiet. You were too loud and disturbing other people in here trying to eat too, and that's not nice."

Liam frowns while Rosalie wipes mouth and hands clean. Emmett does the same with Siobhan, and then they get the kids out of their high chairs. They run over to me and envelope me in the tightest hug their little arms can manage. They let go and do the same to Daniel, who laughs as they bombard him with sloppy kisses.

"Alright you heathens, say bye bye to Ali, Jazz, Bella, and Daniel now," Rosalie instructs, and the twins say bye to each of us with a hug and kiss.

"Bella, are you heading to Renee's any time soon? Rosalie and I are off next weekend and are going to our condo, and were hoping you'd be at your mom's so we could hang out there," Emmett asks.

"Well, yeah, mom called me and said she and Phil are going out of town, and need me to house sit for them, so I guess I'm heading to the beach for the next two weeks," I reply. Then look at Daniel and ask, "Do you want to come with me ?"

"Yea, I'd like that," he replies, "I am at a good stopping point in my experiments now, and I haven't gone on holiday in a long time. I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind me taking the time off, but I'll check with him to be sure. Which beach?"

"Jacksonville," I reply, "My mom and Phil have a house right on the waterfront, and when they travel for a week or longer I house sit for them. Don't you just love early August and the heat, it's perfect for the beach."

Everybody nods in agreement.

I continue, "House sitting for them is great for me now especially since we have two weeks until the semester begins, and with it the seminars and journal club start up again. I'm so glad this is my last year of having to go to those boring meetings, aren't you?" Daniel nods in agreement.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys there. Rosalie and I work for the next four days, and then we're off for seven days, so we'll see you at Jax Beach," Emmett says grinning. He gathers Siobhan into his arms and places her up on his shoulders, she giggles, her blonde curls bouncing, he twists from side to side laughing.

"Yea, that sounds great. I'm looking forward to getting some time away before the students come back in full force," I reply grinning.

Rosalie and Emmett leave when our waitress brings us our breakfast. Daniel and I eat our food with Alice and Jasper peacefully. I know that I'll get the inquisition from Alice later, especially since she keeps giving me the 'I'm planning something evil' glance.

In the middle of our brunch, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask, having not recognized the number on my caller ID.

No answer, but heavy breathing.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Who is this?" I try again to get an answer, but there's still no response just breathing.

"This isn't funny. Whoever you are, don't call me again!" I say, and then hang up the phone.

"Who was that Bella?" Daniel inquires looking concerned at me.

"I have no clue," I answer, still puzzled. "There was definitely someone on the other end of the line, but they wouldn't answer. They were just breathing heavily, and that was it."

"You didn't recognize the number?" Jasper asks, and I shake my head in answer.

"Weird," Alice says, exchanging a worried look with Jasper.

"Yea, this has been happening for the past couple weeks. I have voicemails with just breathing on them too, but I just delete and ignore them," I reply, shrugging. We change the subject of conversation, and finish eating.

I drop Daniel off at his apartment, and then head back to my own. I'm tired from staying up so late, but it was so worth it. A couple hours later I find myself with three loads of laundry done, and I'm curled up on the couch reading a vampire romance novel Rosalie told me about. I'm getting to a steamy part when fatigue hits me like a ton of bricks, and I start drifting off to sleep.

_I'm walking down a dark foggy street, seemingly alone, but I feel someone else there with me. _

"_Hello?" I call. "Is someone there?"_

"_Diejete," Demetri's voice answers. "Baby" in Croatian, just like he always used to call me._

_I immediately start sprinting as fast as I can away from the direction his voice came from._

"_It's no use running from me. I will always find you, my love," Demteri says as he steps out of the fog and in front of me._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as loud as I can at him._

"_Never Diejete, you're mine," he answers smiling slyly as he reaches out for me, and pulls me to him. His head bends down towards mine as if to kiss me and…_

Gasping I wake up. I'm covered in sweat and hyperventilating. My heart is pounding hard, and the adrenaline is rushing through my blood stream. Looking around I see I'm in my apartment, safe and sound.

"Dream . . . it was just a horrible dream. I'm safe," I say aloud to myself. I'm shaken from the disturbing images my subconscious showed me in my sleep. It is the first nightmare I've had of him in a while, and I thought I was over them now.

I stand and stretch, and head for the kitchen to make myself some food. It's already dinner time, and I have to work tomorrow. The two weeks at the beach will hopefully clear my head.

* * *

**AN: **

**Yes, our Daniel is a 26 year old virgin. He tells me it's hard for a shy nerdy dude to get laid. That's why he's so unsure during the making out with Bella, but that will subside with practice, and time.**

**As for Bella lacking confidence- all I can say is that it sucks having a bf who puts you down all the time, and she'll get over her low self esteem with a little help from Daniel and her friends.**

**Well, what did you think? Next time we go to the beach, and perhaps as the title suggests there may be sandcastles **

**Thanks for reading & please take the time to review so I can get your feedback on this…it's really inspirational to me as an author to know what my readers think. **


End file.
